


5 times Logan was the romantic one, and the 1 time Roman reclaimed the title.

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09)



Series: Holidays 2018 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5 times 1 time, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Misletoe, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby
Summary: Logan is very dedicated to being more forward in his romantic gestures to Roman, and mistletoe seems the perfect method.





	5 times Logan was the romantic one, and the 1 time Roman reclaimed the title.

**Author's Note:**

> For potterhead2468 who deserves good Logince fluff. Enjoy! Comments & Kudos = Motivation

1

“Roman can you please come here,” Logan calls. 

Logan did very much hope this would work, and that Roman would enjoy it. He glances up at the spring of mistletoe he’d hung in the doorframe. It seemed like something Roman would like. A romantic gesture for the holiday season. Romans boots thump up the stairs. Logan sees him as he reaches the landing. 

“What did you want starlight?” Roman asks coming to stand with Logan in the door.

“I believe it is a tradition that during this season that couple should kiss under the mistletoe.” Logan coughs glancing at the sprig above them.

Roman beams “It is indeed.” he smiles wrapping his arms around Logan leaning in to press their mouths together in a soft warm kiss. 

2

Logan was waiting in Romans room for the prince to return from his adventure. He had tied the mistletoe to the bed frame above him. It seemed an optimal place to ‘ambush’ Roman. The prince had enjoyed it the last time Logan sprung mistletoe kisses on him Logan was eager to do it again. Show he could be romantic and affectionate as well. 

The opening of the Imagination door drew Logan out of his introspection. Roman stepped out of the door shedding the chain shirt he’d been wearing and dropping his sword. He stretches and Logan can’t help but admire the lines of his body. Roman hums and wanders toward the bed collapsing next to Logan.

“Hello, my Prince. Did you have a nice time?” Logan asks running his hand down Romans spine gently.

“Yes! Though a bit tiring I will admit.” Roman says rolling over and sitting up, leaning into Logan. 

Logan sees the moment the mistletoe catches Roman's eye. A moment of confusion and then a grin growing on his face. Roman turns further into Logan beaming at him.

“Did you hang that for me Lo?” Roman asks 

“I did. Do I get a kiss, my prince?”

Instead of answering Roman brings a hand up to Logan's face and leans in slowly kissing Logan deeply. Roman pulls away slowly after a moment smirking at Logan.

“Does that suit you Starlight?” Roman asks

“Try again to make sure. I need a better sample size Roman.” Logan smiles

“That suits me,” Roman says leaning in again.

3

Logan's third attempt at mistletoe kisses was his most impulsive. It seemed an optimal opportunity though, one not to be passed up. Logan had summoned the mistletoe sprig and pinned it onto Romans doorframe before knocking sharply.

“Roman,” he calls “It is time for supper. Will you please come down and eat with us?”

“Just a moment.” Roman shouts

Logan adjusts his tie and taps his foot. It only takes a few minutes for Roman to fling open the door and catch sight of the Mistletoe. Logan immediately steps into Romans space, grabbing his waist and gently kissing the prince. 

“Well hello, Logan.”

“Hello, my Prince. Will you be gracing us with your presence at dinner this evening?”

“I’m not sure I can say no to a kiss like that,”

 

4

The fourth time Logan attempted to catch Roman under the mistletoe was the most public of his attempts. He’d hung the mistletoe near where he stood during videos. Waiting patiently for Roman to make his way down the stairs for movie night. 

“Logan darling you don’t have wait for me.” Roman laughs “You could sit down.”

“But then I would not be able to meet you under the mistletoe,” Logan says grabbing Romans hand.

“Oh, I see,” Roman smirks grabbing Logan’s collar with his free hand and kissing him deeply. 

Smirking he walks off to the couch to the sound of Virgils complaining about ‘disgusting displays’ and Patton's shooshing him. Logan stands stunned for a minute before straightening his shirt and joining the others.

5

“Roman, are you nearly done?” Logan calls 

“Almost, I’ll be there in a moment,” Roman say

Logan turns away from the bathroom and returns to his room. Sitting on his bed he can’t help but smile up at the mistletoe pinned above the pillows. He was quite proud of the success he’d had with romantic gestures so far this month. 

Roman catches sight of the sprig almost as soon as he enters the room, he’d started looking for it after the second time Logan had pulled this trick. With a smirk, Roman saunters over to the bed and sits straddling Logan. 

“Again starlight? Its almost getting old now Lo,” Roman says

Logan wraps his arms around Romans waist “Well you enjoy it so much my prince. I can stop if you wish,” he offers

“Don’t you dare,” Roman says pressing their mouths together firmly in a warm kiss.

1

“Thank you for a wonderful date Roman.” Logan simles at the prince as they walk hand-in-hand through a tree-lined, snow-covered lane. 

“I’m so glad you like it Starshine.” Roman smiles. “I have a picnic for us ahead!”

“You have outdone yourself once more my darling,” Logan says settling on the checked blanket

Roman scoffs “Do you expect any less?”

“Of course not.”

A beat of quiet “Look up.”

“Pardon?”

“Look,” Roman gently tips Logan's chin “up” 

“Oh, misteltoe,” Logan says blinking stunned at the clump hanging above them

“Yes, I think you know that that means specs,”

Logan looks at Roman stunned, he attempts to stammer out a response but is mercifully stopped by Roman grabbing his face and planting a most-intense kiss on his lips. Leaving Logan flushed a deep crimson still stammering

“You put in a good effort Lo, but I’m the romantic one.”


End file.
